Light Story 3, Indonesian
by jennyVDL93
Summary: THREESHOT. Gampang dibaca. Ga ribet.  Nikmati saja bagai es krim yang sejuukk...  -Kode HIHS yang misterius..
1. Chapter 1

Light Story 3 : HIHS Code!

-JennyVDL_Indonesian-

Setahun setelah Zero Requiem, dunia kembali normal dengan staus 'damai'. Damai? Juga berarti 'tidak ada perang'. Terdengar sangaatt menyebalkan bagi seseorang pecandu perang. Yup! Cornelia merasa SESAK dengan 'kedamaian'. Suatu hari, setelah meeting, ia kembali ke ruangannya dan merebahkan dirinya di kursi.

"SIALAAANN! AKU BOSAAAANNN!" 'BRAAAKK!' Ia memukul mejanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya menghancurkannya.

'Shhrugg' pintu otomatis ruangannya terbuka. Schneizel kini berdiri menatapnya, melihat meja yang setengah hancur itu. (Hehe, tentu saja dengan Kanon Maldini di belakangnya. ;p)

"Aah! Kakak," katanya. Ia menatap balik kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Terdengar mengerikan," komentar kakaknya.

"Huh! Kurasa aku akan segera gila! Kenapa kau tidak memaksa Nunnally untuk menyerang satuuu, satuuu negara saja! Aku ingin bertempur! Aku BUTUH!"

"Konyol." Sebelah alis matanya terangkat.

"Tapi kau bisa memaksanya! Apa gunanya wajah malaikat brengsekmu itu?" paksa Cornelia.

"Sayangnya aku menolak." Schneizel tetap tenang.

Cornelia menatap kakaknya tajam. Aura pembunuh mulai terasa.

"Tatapan pembunuhmu itu tak berguna padaku, adikku. Dunia menginginkan kedamaian, begitupula aku. Jadi jangan mengemis minta perang. Setidaknya jangan padaku.

Cornelia menatap kakaknya tanpa berkedip. Aura pembnuh MENGUASAI ruangan.

"Cornelia-sama, bila anda bosan, anda bisa menambah jumlah duel anda dengan Tuan Guilford," kata Kanon tiba-tiba. Cornelia memindahkan tatapan pembunuhnya pada Kanon, orang kepercayaan kakaknya. Dia mencoba mempertimbangkan nasihat Kanon.

"Heah! Layak dicoba." Ia menghentikan tatapan pembunuhnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke manusia di depan Kanon, kakaknya, Schneizel el Britannia.

"Jadi,... untuk apa kau ke sini? Mengolokku?"

"Ah, ya. Proposalmu di meeting tadi benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau berbicara tentang perang, perang dan perang."

"Bukankah sudah kubilangg? AKU INGIN MERASAKANNYA LAGI!" Ia berteriak dengan perasaan sebal.

Kemudian hening . . . .

"Jadi, aku datang untuk menawarkan sesuatu," bibir Schneizel menyeringai.

"Apa?"

"Pertarungan yang melelahkan."

"Jelaskan." Ia menyeringai senang.

"Ah, mungkin sebenarnya ini adalah permainan, permainan yang membuatmu merasa terbakar. Pada pertarungan utama mungkin kamu akan terluka, sangat menyakitkan, karena ini adalah kali pertamamu. Nah, setelah rasa sakit itu kamu akan jatuh ke surga."

"APAA? Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu!"

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kamu akan berakhir dengan menyerahkan dirimu, sepenuhnya."

"APAAA? TIDAK AKAN!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin.. tapi, sudahlah, kau berani mencobanya?" Ia menyeringai lagi.

"TENTU SAJA!" Ia terlihat tertarik pada tawaran kakaknya. 'Hanya terluka sedikit, kan? Bukan masalah!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Schneizel berbalik menuju pintu, tentu saja diikuti oleh Kanon. Sambil berjalan ia berkata,

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di ruanganku malam in, jam 10. Oh iya, tidak usah bawa senjata! Itu tidak berguna! Juga katakan pada Guilford untuk mengumumkan 'kode HIHS'."

Kanon tiba-tiba berhenti mengikuti tuannya. Cornelia bisa melihat punggungnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. "Sc-Schneizel?"

"Ada apa Kanon?" Schneizel menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"H-HIHS?" Cornelia bisa mendengar suara Kanon yang bergetar.

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Kenapa? Kau mau juga?" Schneizel melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ti-Tidak, Schneizel-sama." Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Cornelia. Pintu otomatis tertutup.

Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dan mulai merasakan ketakutan menghinggapinnya.

'Sebenarnya permainan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?'

-JennyVDL_Indonesian-

Jadi, sebenarnya permainan apakah itu? Mau tahu apa kepanjangan dari 'kode HIHS'?

Tunggu...

Chapter...

Selanjutnya!

Oh iya, 'kode' HIHS di sini sebenarnya mirip dengan 'kode' merah, istilah untuk bahaya. Gw harap ini nggak susah untuk dimengerti...

Oke! Kalian mungkin bakalan menunggu cukup lama, kira-kira seminggu, ga bakal lewat! Janji!

Ah! Semoga kalian tidak bosan baca Light Stories!

Ayo! Kalian juga bikin fict Code Geass yang banyak dong! Supaya Code Geass bisa di peringkat satu! Kalahkan Narutoo!

**Catatan : Saya telah membuat versi Inggrisnya dan saya juga membuat cerita ringan lainnya! Cek saja profileku dan selamat membaca! Maaf kalau ada salah2 kata! Aku ini masih pemula! Terakhir, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Light Story 3 : HIHS Code_Part2

-JennyVDL_Indonesian-

Cornelia berjalan menuju taman belakang istana. Guilford telah menunggu untuk latihan pedang mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Putri. Apakah anda telah siap untuk berlatih?" tanya Guilford. Cornelia mengangguk.

Mereka kini bersiap di posisinya, tangan telah bersiap mencabut pedang masing-masing.

'Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng! Dzzinng!'

Pedang mereka beradu. Cornelia berkonsentrasi untuk mengalahkan (mungkin lebih tepatnya 'membunuh') Guilford. Sementara Guilford berusaha agar pedangnya tidak melukai wanita (yang dicintainya) itu.

'Dzzinng! Tang! Shyuuu! Jlebb!' Pedang mereka beradu lagi, tiba-tiba Guilford mengayunkan pedangnya, membuat pedang Cornelia lepas dari genggamannya, melayang, mendarat dan menancap di tanah.

Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. 'Lagi-lagi kalaahh!' bentak Cornelia dalam hati. Tapi ia merasa senang.

"Hah-hah- kau tetap hebat Guilford!" puji Cornelia dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Terima kasih, Cornelia-sama." Guilford menarik pedang nonanya yang tertancap di tanah dan menyerahkannya kembali dengan pose berlutut. Kini jarak mereka amat dekat.

"Terima kasih, Guilford."

"Ah-!" Ia teringat pada kata-kata Schneizel.

"Nanti malam aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Schneizel. Schneizel menyuruhku agar kau mengumumkan kode HIHS."

"HIHS?"

Satu . . . .

Dua . . . .

Tiga . . . .

Em-

"APAAA?" Guilford BERTERIAK. Cornelia refleks menutup telinganya.

"Guilord! Kenapa berteri-, GUILFORD!" Guilford kini bersandar di dadanya, pingsan.

Wajah Cornelia langsung memerah. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian memeluk pemuda itu, erat. Ia menopang pria itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi membelai pipi pria itu. Ia menatap Guilford yang ia cintai dan mencium bibirnya.

Kemudian . . . .

"HEY! APAKAH ADA ORANG? SIAPA SAJA! TOLOONNGG! ADA YANG PINGSAANN!" teriak Cornelia.

-JennyVDL_Indonesian-

Wakakakakakakakakak..! Guilford pingsan! Wah! Kenapa yaa? Sebenarnya apa sih 'kode HIHS' itu? Dan apa yang Cornelia lakukan setelah mengetahui singkatan itu?

Semuanya akan terkupas tuntas tas! Di chapter selanjutnya! Yap! Chapter 3 adalah akhir dari misteri kode HIHS!

Ah! Emang rada cacat sih sound effecsnya! Malu-maluin banget! Tapi, gw juga bingung lah, bunyi sama tulisan ga bisa 'metching'! Jlebb! Juga menurut gw ga pas sama bunyi asli pedang yang nancep. Cacad!

Oke, silahkan komplain kalo Guilford jadi OOC, sampe pingsan segala! Hehe, tapi gw sih ga kaget, soalnya gw kan udah tau HIHS itu apaan! (Ya iyalah! Gw yang bikin!)

Jadi, sabar ya! Seminggu lagi gw apdet!

Ayo! Kalian juga bikin fict Code Geass yang banyak dong! Supaya Code Geass bisa di peringkat satu! Kalahkan Narutoo!

To be continued . . . .

**Catatan : Saya telah membuat versi Inggrisnya dan saya juga membuat cerita ringan lainnya! Cek saja profileku dan selamat membaca! Maaf kalau ada salah2 kata! Aku ini masih pemula! Terakhir, thanks for reading! JennyVDL, command you, Review!*geass mode:on.**


End file.
